Sailor Senshi Chronicles--Part one: The Revelation
by Anaconda
Summary: They say that history is doomed to repeat itself if we cannot learn from it. Strange new allies and new revelations about the Silver Millenium change everything. Forget what you know....
1. Prolouge - "Starting Places."

Hey-lo! Please give this, my new series, a try. It should move along a bit   
slower than ASC and it will be a few parts long. The cast is HUGE and   
strange, so please e-mail if things get confusing for you. Anyway, on with   
the story!  
  
__________  
  
Sailor Senshi Chronicles  
Part I: The Revelation  
Prolouge  
"Starting Places."  
__________  
  
Rubeus's scream of Esmeruade's name ended quickly as his ship blew up, the   
fire streaching out for miles after miles in the vacum of space.  
  
----------  
  
A young woman in the suburbs of L.A., California snapped her head up, her   
eyes staring up in the sky. A blurry, white light could be seen way up there.   
A spasm of some strange sort ran through her body, making her gasp slightly.  
  
"Whoah," she breathed as soon as the tremor passed. "That was weird..."  
  
As she continued on her way, she looked up once again at the light in   
the sky. Unbeknowest to her, as she studying the dieing light, her eyes   
flickered in color to a bright, shining green...  
  
----------  
  
Sapphiru took the blow shooting towards him, not moving away, trying to tell   
his brother what was really going on. His cries were silenced quickly by Wise   
Man.  
  
----------  
  
In a small, rural town in Texas, a grease-covered mechanic dropped the engine   
piece she had been about to reatach to the red corvette in front of her. The   
piece broke on contact with the ground.  
  
"HEY!!"  
  
The shout came from a man coming out of a room labled 'office'. "What   
do you think you're doing?!" he yelled. "That's gonna come out of your   
salary, girl!"  
  
She did not move. She stood frozen in her place, her eyes staring in   
the empty space in front of her.  
  
"Hey, I'm talking to you!" he said, rearing back to deliver a slap to   
her face. He got only a few inches to her head before he found himself on his   
back on the ground, the arm that he had attempted to strike her with was held   
between the girl's surprisingly strong arms. She sat, one leg crossing over   
his shoulder holding him down. Her eyes glared at him.  
  
"I told you that if you TOUCH me again I will KILL you, lecher!!" she   
screamed, bearing her teeth. She bent his arm at an odd angle, a sickening   
'snap' sounding. She got off him and stormed off, ignoring the stares of the   
few people around her and the yells of pain the man let out.  
  
----------  
  
The full moon's light fell gently on a solitary form, sitting on top of the   
two-story house. The wind breezed through the shoulder leangth brown and   
blonde hair, filling the light jackect that wrapped around their medium frame   
against the chilling night air. Below them, in the back yard that took up   
only part of the two acred land, a dog barked. Down the street, another dog   
barked and growled in response. Eyes lowering to the first dog, they smiled,   
whispsering, "It's only me, Buddy. Calm down." The dog immediately began to   
wag his long tail quickly, yapping and jumping, wanting to reach its master.  
  
A small smile split the master's face. Yet this smile was in sadness.   
They brought up their legs, hugging their knees to them. Their eyes fell on a   
piece of paper in front of them on the roof. A letter they had recieved   
earlier. Their eyes could still make out the fine printing that had changed   
their life.  
  
"We will gladly accept you into out fine college."  
  
Classess started in four months, plenty of time to pack and get things   
ready, yet the person could not help but feel as if they shouldn't be going   
to college. They should be going elsewhere.  
  
"Guess th' guys were right," they sighed, they slight accent showing   
their southern heritage. "I'm a dreamer. Like I coulda got th' money ta go   
there." They sighed, leaning back against the cold roof. Their trained eyes   
searched the stars in the sky.  
  
"Cancer," they mumbled automatically, "Cassiopia." They continue   
listing the constellations they saw. "Pegusas, Orion." They paused, frowning,   
unable to find their favorite constellation. "Where are ya..." Finally they   
found it, smiling triumphantly. "Draco, though ya could fine from me? Ha!   
Yeah right!" Having finshed the official constellations, they began on their   
own, unique ones.  
  
"Phebos," the one resembling two birds, "Magellun," the one that looked   
like a large heart, "Marina," an iceberg, "Io," a lightening bolt,   
"Serenitus," the angel shaped constellation, finishing their list.  
  
"'Least I can find my way home if I get lost," they mused.   
"Still....would'va been fun ta go there....I wonder what it's like...livin'   
in Japan..."  
  
----------  
  
In the cover of darkness, a group of people swept across the streets of Tokyo   
on their own selected vehicles; some on skateboards, some on rollerblades,   
ect. Only one was on a bike, their leader.  
  
As they made their way through the night, they talked about mundane   
things back and forth. Only the leader did not speak. They moved in silence,   
their mind elsewhere.  
  
Without warning, the leader came to a sudden stop, yanking the handle   
to their bike to spin it around the way they came. The others stopped,   
wondering what was going on.  
  
"What's wrong, Chief?" one asked, cautiously coming closer.  
  
Chief stared in the direction they had come in for a few seconds before   
pedeling at a neckbreak speed, sending a quick signal to the others to go on.   
Cheif rushed as fast as possible, dogding any obstructions in the way and   
continuing on. They entered the woods and shifted to the right.  
  
After going in deeper, they swerved to a stop, kicking up dust and   
leaves. They leveled their gaze at the other standing in front of them. The   
one studied them with his blue eyes momentarily before saying, "Do you know   
who I am?"  
  
Chief smirked. "'What's in a name'?"  
  
The other laughed, their bright white hair moving slightly. "You   
haven't changed a bit, have you?"  
  
Chief shrugged.  
  
"No, I can tell you haven't. Anyway, you need to find them, for she   
will appear soon."  
  
Chief blinked, confused.  
  
"You'll rememeber when she does appear. And when that happens, find me.   
Deal?"  
  
Chief nodded and stuck out their hand. They shook hands, then went   
their seperate ways, one taking the road, one taking the sky....  
  
----------  
  
The Threads of Time were moving at a faster pace than she had thought. Soon   
they would gather, soon it would be told, soon....soon Sailor Pluto knew that   
the truth of what happened thousand of years ago would be shown.  
  
The question was...should she prevent it as she had been doing in the   
past? Or let it flow?  
  
She sighed, resting her head against the frame of the Gates as she   
watched one perticular Thread moving through the Time Stream. This Thread was   
somewhat faded in a few areas, showing signs of a very troubled life that had   
almost ended too early upon several occasions, and it wound into several   
others, some going off on their own after a time of connection, some ending   
all together. The Thread led a troubled life indeed. One that was frequent in   
fighting and blood shed. And death. Death was the most common.  
  
Pluto refused to raise her hand towards it, though she wanted to,   
though she yearned to. Strange that even after almost a three milliena, she   
still wanted to touch this Thread, to guide it on the right course--  
  
'The 'right course' did this! The 'right course' is the reason for all   
this death and pain, Pluto!!'  
  
Pluto flinched at the memory, her left cheek stinging as well. Maybe   
memories were good for something after all. They kept her from interferring   
with the mortals as much as she had in the past. If only she had had more   
self-controll back then, if only she let things play out for themselves.  
  
There were so many 'if-only's. And she had gone through all of them too   
many times. Nothing could be done to change things now. It was too late.  
  
And it was time for the truth to be known.  
  
Pluto's red eyes moved to study the Threads that wound into her own,   
smiling slightly at them. They might be angry at her at first, but she knew   
them well enough now that they would forgive her sooner or later. Still,   
should she stop it? There might be a better time in which--  
  
A small light caught her attention. One of the Threads was moving,   
closer to the others around Pluto's. The point of no return. Everything was   
set. She did not stop it in time. Now she had to make sure things went as   
best as they could.  
  
Her eyes once again strayed to the Thread she so much wanted to touch,   
wanted to change. Wanted to help. But she could not. She steeled herself   
against the temptation, one hand clinging to the frame of the Gates, the   
other hanging at her side. She turned, walking one step only as the Gates   
shut behind her and she stepped back, leaning against the solid doors.  
  
She did not reach up to wipe the tears from her face. She only stood,   
weeping softly to the void around her, "Gomen nesai...."  
  
__________  
  
Thank you very much for reading this! Please stay with me!  
-Anaconda- 


	2. Chapter One - Greetings

-Author's Notes-Hi all! This is my second fan fic. Yea! Okay, few minor notes   
here: words within '* *' mean a telepathic conversation, ' ' is thoughts, and ___ is a time lasp (going from one point in time to another). With that said, on with the story! Send all e-mails to pchan@pernet.net.  
  
  
__________  
  
Sailor Senshi Chronicles  
Part I: The Revelation  
Chapter I  
Greetings  
__________  
  
  
Normal. Abnormal. Average. Weird. What's the difference? We're all the same   
is you look hard enough. What is normal anyway?  
  
These words ran in Usagi's mind. It had been nearly a year since she   
defeated Choas. She and her friends had been living peacefully since. Things   
were going smoothly for everyone. Yet Usagi felt that something was about to   
happen. Something that would change their peaceful lives, forever. She sighed   
as she looked up at the full moon from her window. 'I hope I'm imagining   
things again.'  
  
Usagi thought again about the words that went through her mind. Even   
though they caused her to think, they weren't her words. She recalled someone   
else saying them, a long time ago...  
  
----------  
  
A black mist sped through deep space, invisible. It searched for something,   
anything that it could use as a body. It needed a shell. Suddenly, it felt   
something. No. Four things. This was better than it expected. Two of the them   
was near the blue planet called Earth. The other two were in the Negative   
Space next to it. Racing ahead, it laughed to itself. The bodies were   
seemingly dead. But there was an extremely small bit of life left in them.   
Along with power.  
  
It reached the bodies. It stretched out tendrils and grabbed two in   
real space. Then it opened a small portal and reached inside it. It felt the   
others. Careful as not to damage them any further than they already were, it   
pulled them out of the portal. Covering them, it gave it's own energy to   
them, replenishing their life force. As they grew stronger, a mark appeared   
on their foreheads. The mist grinned. The mark was a black crescent moon.  
  
They were almost fully healed of their fatal injuries, but that was not   
enough. They needed more power in order to survive what was in store for   
them. The mist looked through time, looking for a power source. Then it found   
one. An unlimited power source. The mist laughed again. Things were going   
better than planned. Now it could have its revenge on the protectors of the   
Moon, as well as the Betrayer.  
  
And those of the Black Moon wold do so.  
  
----------  
  
"Usagi-chan! Pay attention!" Usagi heard Makoto hiss as she poked her in the   
back with her pen.  
  
Usagi straightened up as their homeroom teacher announced they were   
getting a new student for the remainder of the year. Usagi only half   
listened. She hadn't gotten much sleep the other night. Mostly because of a   
strange dream that had been haunting her ever since things returned to   
normal. At first it had been extremely vague, but lately the dream had become   
clearer. A girl with long black hair in a ponytail on top of her head and   
deep, clear blue eyes was talking to her about something, but her words were   
somewhat slurred together and unintelligible. When the girl talked, all Usagi   
heard was, 'help'...'they've'...'brother'...'protect...Crystal from   
evil'...'killed'....'coming.' Usagi could only guess at their meaning. She   
recalled what the girl looked like. When she did, she could've sworn she   
could see the girl right there in her classroom. It took her a minute to   
realize that she was.  
  
She was standing at the front next to the teacher, who was saying,   
"This is Kara. She's transferred here from America to finish her studies in   
her native land. I want you all to make Kara feel welcomed here, understand?"  
  
"Hai, sensei," the students chorused.  
  
Usagi just stared at Kara as the newcomer made her way towards her seat   
next to Usagi. When she reached it, her eyes locked onto Usagi's. Something   
happened in that instant. Usagi saw something appear in her mind. She saw a   
girl whose face was shielded by shadows. The girl raised her hand into the   
air. Dark blue and green lights surrounded her form. The lights cleared   
revealing the girl now suited in a Senshi fuku with a blue-green collar and   
skirt. The bows were white as were her lace up boots that stopped mid-thigh.   
A brilliant green crystal was in the middle of the bow on her chest and   
glittered with power. In the girl's hand was a tall white staff that was   
tinted blue. At the top of the staff was a symbol. It was a hollow circle   
with a pair of intersecting lines. The sign of Earth. The girl started to   
raise her head into the light, but at the moment, Kara broke her graze away   
from Usagi and the image disappeared abruptly. Usagi did not notice, however,   
that Kara's blue eyes flickered to green for a second as she glanced back in   
Usagi's direction.  
  
'What the heck was that?' Usagi thought. 'A Senshi? But...it couldn't   
be. We've recovered all of them.....Haven't we?'  
  
----------  
  
"Wake up!!"  
  
The four still bodies jerked awake at the sound of the voice. As they   
sat up, they looked around. They were in a strange, black room. As far as   
they could tell, they were the only ones there. Then they noticed who the   
others were.  
  
Dimando was the first to speak. "Rubeus?! Esmeraude?! Saffiru?!"  
  
"How the heck--" Rubeus said looking at himself, "I thought I died!!"  
  
"A shame you didn't, Rubeus," Esmeraude said coldly as she stood up.  
  
Rubeus glared at the green haired woman with hate. "You better watch   
what you say, Esmeraude," he cautioned.  
  
To this, she replied, "Hey! I beat your sorry butt once, and I'll do it   
again!"  
  
"Oh yeah?!" Rubeus challenged as he also stood.  
  
Saffiru was quick to act. "Settle down the both of you! We don't have   
time to fight!"  
  
"There's always time!" Esmeraude and Rubeus said in unison.  
  
"I agree with Saffiru." Dimando stood. "We can't fight right now. Save   
it for later. Much later."  
  
Reluctantly, they both nodded.  
  
"Where are we?" Esmeraude said surveying the room they were in. "And   
how did we get here?"  
  
"And how come we aren't dead?" Rubeus added.  
  
"That'sss becaussse I sssaved you!" a voice hissed from all direction   
at once.  
  
They all whipped around, trying to find the source of the voice.  
  
"Who are you?!" Dimando shouted.  
  
A chilling laughter filled the room as a black cloud appeared in front   
of them. "Namesss are not important now," the cloud said, "what isss   
important isss the job I have for you."  
  
"'Job'?" Rubeus repeated. "What sort of job?"  
  
Again, the cloud laughed. "I think you'll enjoy the job quite well. But   
firssst, you can't do anything in the ssstate your in."  
  
"Eh?" they all said at once.  
  
"Your powersss I mean. When you were attacked, your powersss were,   
ssshall we sssay, dessstroyed. But I can give you more power, beyond your   
wildessst dreamsss."  
  
"Sound tempting," Esmeraude purred.  
  
"But what is the job you want us to do?" Saffiru didn't trust this   
creature quite yet.  
  
The cloud suddenly filled the entire room, blinding the four. "The job   
I want have for you to do," the cloud whispered evilly, "is dessstroy the   
Moon Princesss and her protectorsss. Along with the Betrayer..."  
  
When Dimando heard this, he started to object, but when he opened his   
mouth to speak, a part of the cloud dove upon him. It did the same with the   
others. Slowly and painfully, the cloud began to fill them with its own   
power. Of course it didn't hurt itself. It laughed as the four members of the   
Black Moon screamed in pain at the tremendous amount of energy it was   
supplying them with. Then it was finished. The four were suddenly enveloped   
with a black light.  
  
When the light cleared, they stood in silence. Their clothes were now   
solid black. Esmeraude's jewels were gone. She now had a silver ornamental   
snake that wrapped up and around her upper left arm. The head rested near her   
neck, its eyes were green gems. Rubeus had a serpent that curled down his   
lower left arm to his hand where its head sat in his palm. The eyes were   
red. The bottom part of Saffiru's right arm had a circling, and slightly   
thick, boa shaped silver ornament whose eyes were dark blue ones, the head in   
his palm also. Dimando's upper right arm held a dragon that had glittering   
white eyes, its head sat atop his shoulder. They stared at the ornaments as   
the cloud reappeared.  
  
"Thessse are what connectsss you to your power," it explained. "Your   
current power is over two hundred-fold what it usssed to be, and it ssshall   
increassse daily now that I have located an excellent power sssource for   
usss. Firssst though, we need to get it."  
  
They all grinned wickedly. All thoughts they had now were of getting   
more power and crushing the Moon Princess and the Senshi.  
  
----------  
  
___  
  
A black light shot from space and struck the Crystal Palace of Crystal Tokyo.   
The light caused a tremor to shake the massive building. Inside, Chibi-usa,   
now 17, rushed down the halls towards the training room. She burst through   
the two double doors and stopped suddenly. The room was filled with black   
light. Chibi-usa could barley make out the forms of Sailor Mars, Mercury,   
Jupiter, and Venus, who were trying to get to the center of the beam of   
light.  
  
'Wait!' she thought. 'Someone's missing! Someone's not here!' When she   
realized who it was, she gasped and her eyes widened. "Iie!!" she shouted as   
she rushed into the room. She joined the Senshi in trying to get to the   
center of the light. She pushed with her hands against the light, but a   
strong force was keeping her and the others from penetrating it.  
  
"Small Lady!" a voice from within the light yelled. "Stay back! All of   
you! They just want me! Stay back or else you will be killed!"  
  
"Iie!" Chibi-usa said as the light began to return into the air. "You   
can't go! You can't!!" Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she screamed,   
"IIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!"  
___  
  
----------  
  
Mamoru suddenly gasped. He stumbled and grabbed the wall beside him to steady   
himself. His breathing turned heavy and his heart beat faster than usual. His   
hand pressed the area of his chest over his heart. An aftershock of the pain   
that had erupted in him was centered there.  
  
"What was that?!" he gasped between breaths. 'It--,' he thought, '--it   
felt like--part of me disappeared.....No--like it was ripped away.'  
  
'*Help....me....*'  
  
Mamoru jerked his head up at the sound of the voice. "Nani?!" he said   
as he turned to see if he could find the owner of the voice.  
  
'*Help....me....Edymion-kun....help....onegai....*'  
  
He sensed something behind him. He whipped around. No one was there. He   
shook his head to clear his thoughts. "That was weird," he muttered. "That   
voice. I've heard it before. But from where?" Then he remembered where. "The   
Moon," he whispered. "It was someone from the Moon."  
  
----------  
  
"Excellent work," the cloud complemented to the four. They stood once again   
in the black room.  
  
"Why don't we just kill her?" Saffiru said. "We could gather the power   
once she dead."  
  
"NO!!!" the cloud said quickly. Calming itself, it said in a lower   
voice, "When ssshe'sss alive the power is greater. When ssshe'sss dead, the   
power vanissshesss."  
  
Esmeraude grumbled something about not knowing why they couldn't kill a   
bratty girl *after* they gathered the power and in doing so they'd save   
energy.  
  
The cloud glared its hollow red eyes at her. She shut up instantly.  
  
"And anyway," the cloud said, a grin forming under it's eyes, "the   
'treatment' I have in ssstore for her will make death ssseem better."  
  
----------  
  
"Are you sure, Usagi-chan?" Ami asked her friend.  
  
Usagi nodded. "Hai. I saw an image another Senshi. I don't know why,   
but I think she's real and that there might be others somewhere." She sighed.   
This was frustrating. It was their lunch break at school and Usagi had asked   
her friends to meet her at a place in the courtyard hardly anyone went to.   
She had quickly told them what she saw earlier.  
  
"You think this Kara girl is one of them?" Makoto asked.  
  
"She might be. I felt something about her. Like I knew her or   
something. I'm not sure though."  
  
"What about you, Ami-chan?" Minako asked the blue haired girl. "Did you   
feel anything?"  
  
Ami shook her head. "Iie. But I did have my computer on stand-by. It   
might have picked up something." She reached into her 'pocket' and retrieved   
her Mercury computer. She flipped the top open and began to type. Soon she   
stopped as the computer beeped for a moment. She scanned her readings before   
saying, "Well, according to this she has more inner power than a normal   
person. Her physical power is above average even though she doesn't look like   
it--"  
  
''Normal'...'average...'' Usagi thought, 'it's those words again.'  
"--Other than I can tell she seems to be a regular girl. But then again   
so do we when we aren't transformed."  
  
"So she might be a Senshi, but she might not?" Minako asked.  
  
Ami shrugged as she placed her computer back in its place. "Who knows?   
But we should keep an eye on her."  
  
Just then, a loud voice said, "Well, well, well, what do we have   
here?" The voice belonged to a boy in their class, Masato. Masato was the   
delinquent of the grade, to say the least. He was a ways off from the Senshi.   
He had cornered Kara against a tree, a wicked look on his face. "If it ain't   
the new girl," he sneered.  
  
"Leave me alone, you jerk!" Kara said as she tried to get away.  
  
Before she could, he grabbed her by her shoulders. "I don't think so,   
girlie," he said. He pushed her back up against the tree, hard. Something   
popped out of her collar. A small silver necklace with a pendant in the shape   
of a circle that had two intersecting lines in the center was around her   
neck.  
  
Usagi gasped slightly when she saw it. 'The sign of Earth! It's the   
same one the Senshi had on her staff!'  
  
Masato snorted at the sight of it. "What's with this?" he said,   
releasing one shoulder to grab the necklace.  
  
"Let go of it!" Kara ordered.  
  
"No." A grin spread across his face.  
  
"I'm warning you--"  
  
"Ha! What can a girl do? You're all weaklings!"  
  
Makoto grew angry at that particular comment. She cracked her knuckles,   
thinking, 'I could do plenty.'  
  
"Let--" Kara grabbed her necklace by the chain, "--go!" She kneed him   
between the legs. The sudden pain caused him to release her shoulder and lose   
his grip on the necklace. She punched him in the stomach. He doubled over.   
Taking her chance she hit the back of his neck, knocking him out. He fell to   
the ground unconcious and slightly twiching.  
  
She pushed back her ponytail, as she said, "Never make me tell you   
something more than once."  
  
Then she saw out of the corner of her eye Usagi and the others. They   
stood there looking from Kara to Masato then back again.  
  
Usagi was the first to speak. "Uh--Hi, Kara."  
  
"Hi..." Kara looked at the ground. "Sorry about that!" She quickly   
began to flee the scene.  
  
"Oi! Matte!" the other four said as they chased after her.  
  
When they caught up to her, she turned to face them, a nervous look on   
her face.  
  
"We won't hurt you, Kara," Usagi said, "We just wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Talk to me?" Kara sounded genuinely surprised. "Why?"  
  
Makoto couldn't help but smile as she said, "Well, you're the new kid.   
We want to get to know you. Plus anyone who doesn't think twice about beating   
the crap out of Masato has got to be okay."  
  
Kara slightly blushed. "He had it comin'."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"Anyway," Minako said, stepping up to Kara. "My name Minako. This is   
Makoto, Ami, and Usagi."  
  
----------  
___  
  
"Are you sure, Lady?" Diana asked nervously.  
  
Chibi-usa nodded detremindly. "I'm gonna see if I can find help." The   
pink-haired teen stood before the Gates of Time. The Time Key around her neck   
on a chain.  
  
"I'm sure Sailor Moon can handle it with her Senshi."  
  
Chibi-usa looked down at the grey cat beside her and smiled. Diana had   
grown a lot in the past few years. She was about the same age as Luna was   
when she first met Usagi. She bent down and scratched the cat's furry head.   
"I know. But they might be after her past-self too. And they might not even   
know who it is. Hey, I don't even know who she is! Yet I have to be there to   
make for sure no one is hurt or killed during a battle. If she is in the past   
and something happens to her, it could mean severe consequences for the   
furture. Dai jo bu. I'll be back."  
  
Chibi-usa stood up and adjusted the back pack she was carrying. "Tell   
Mom and Dad not to worry. Terran's with me."  
  
Diana sighed as she hung her head a ways. "That *will* worry them."  
  
"I heard that, Diana. Besides, he could be of some help. Sayanara!"   
Chibi-usa waved as she stepped through the Gates.  
  
Diana watched as slowly the mist surrounded her form and she could be   
seen no more. She sighed again before looking up at the void above her. She   
closed her eyes and silently prayed, 'Onegai. Watch over Lady and Usagi-sama.   
This foe will not be defeated easily. I can tell.'  
___  
  
----------  
  
"Where'd you get that necklace, Kara-chan?" Usagi asked curiously.  
  
It was after school. Usagi, Minako, Makoto, and Ami along with Kara   
were headed to the arcade. Of course Ami was going to study while the others   
would be wasting their coins on video games.  
  
"Eh?" Kara looked down at her necklace and picked up the pendant that   
was on it. "I don't know now that you mention it."  
  
"You don't?" Ami said looking up from her book.  
  
Kara shook her head. "I've had it since before I could remember."   
'That's kinda a lie, Kara' she said to herself.  
  
Her first memory was *of* someone giving her the necklace. She had   
dreams about the memory sometimes. She could see a boy, older than her,   
handing her the necklace. His voice echoed in her mind, "Keep this with you   
at all times, Hime. It will help you in times of trouble."  
  
'Why does he call me 'hime'? Doesn't that mean 'princess'?' she   
pondered as she stared at the pendant.  
  
"Kara-chan! Come on!"  
  
Kara snapped her head up. She unconciously had stopped walking. "Ah!   
Hai!" she called as she sprinted to catch up with them, her necklace falling   
back into her collar.  
  
----------  
  
"How much longer?!" Dimando said impatiently.  
  
"A moment more, Dimando. A moment more," the cloud replied, sweeping a   
part of itself over a panel of controls. It beeped for a few seconds before a   
huge purple ball appeared behind a glass sheild connected to the panel. The   
large ball pulsed slightly. Saffiru, beside the cloud, punched a few buttons.   
The ball glowed, as did the eyes on the silver ornaments. They each felt   
energy surge into them.  
  
"Whoa!" Rubeus exclaimed.  
  
"That brat had that much power?" Esmeraude said, amazed.  
  
"That wasss only a sssample," the cloud said. "When you need more it   
will come to you."  
  
----------  
  
"This thing is rigged!!" Minako and Makoto both shouted at the same time.  
  
Ami looked at them over the top of her book and sighed. "Not again."  
  
"Okay," Matoko said reaching into her pocket and bringing out a coin,   
"One more time!"  
  
"Man! I got killed *again*?! This ain't my day!" Kara sighed. She   
glance at her watch and gasped. "I gotta leave guys! I'm late for something!   
I'll see ya tomorrow! Sayanara!" She waved as she rushed out the doors.  
  
"Man, she's fast!" Usagi exclaimed.  
  
Just then, Luna, Artemis, and Rei came in. "Ohiyo!" Rei greeted.  
  
At once they knew something was up. "Okay," Minako said as she stood   
up. "What happened?"  
  
Rei quickly glanced around to make sure no one was listening before she   
said in a hushed tone, "I got a call from Mamoru-san. He says he thinks   
something's happened in the furture."  
  
"Nani?!" they choursed.  
  
Luna stepped up and whispered, "I checked it out and sure enough,   
someone was pulled out of time in the Thirtieth Century. I don't know who,   
though."  
  
"We can't talk openly here," Artemis said. "Let's head over to the   
Temple."  
  
----------  
  
"Aw, shoot! Now I'm lost!" Kara groaned. She looked around but found nothing   
familar. "Where's that stupid temple?!" She reached into her pocket and   
pulled out a newpaper clipping. It was advertising about a place called   
Hikawa Temple that needed some extra help. She had called the place that   
morning saying that she'd drop by to see if she could get the job. "I'm sure   
it's around here somewhere," she mumbled to herself as she turned a corner.   
She was so deep in thought she didn't see the person who was also turning the   
corner untill she bumped into him, sending them both to the ground.  
  
"Ah! Gomen ne! I didn't see you!" Kara replied as she sat up. The man   
did the same.  
  
Kara stopped her apoligy when she saw him. She heard voice in her mind   
say, "I'll be with you for eternity. I'll never leave you. Never." She shook   
her head, trying to clear her thoughts.  
  
"It's all right," the red haired man said as he stood. Kara found   
herself studying him as he did. He was tall and masculine. He was dressed in   
a full black attire of jeans, shirt and jacket. Even his shoes were black   
along with the gloves he wore. He had on a pair of black sunglasses.  
  
'Is that a fashion statment or what?' she thought.  
  
He extented his left hand to help her up. Kara slowly nodded as she   
took his hand and he helped her up. She felt a hard bump in the center of his   
hand.  
  
"Gomen," she said again, looking at the ground. Something about this   
guy made her nervous.  
  
"It's okay, kid." He walked passed her and continued on his way. Kara   
turned and looked at him as he walked further and further away. She felt her   
face grow hot as her cheeks reddened a bit.  
  
He looked back and saw her staring at him. When he did, she suddenly   
choose to run out of there. He could've sworn he'd seen her some where   
before.  
  
A voice boomed in his head, 'Rubeus! Where the heck are you!?'  
  
He groaned inwardly. 'None of you business, Esmeraude!' he replied.  
  
'You're supposed to be guarding the Brat!'  
  
'Saffiru is. So get off my case. Besides,' Rubeus grinned wickedly, 'I   
was sent here to do something.'  
  
----------  
  
"Say that again?!" Makoto shouted.  
  
"The Negaverse is back," Luna repeated. "They are the ones who took   
whoever it was from Crystal Tokyo."  
  
Ami thought about that for a second before turning to Mamoru, who had   
met them at the Temple, "And you say you felt it?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Then it must had been someone tied to Earth in some way."  
  
"Do you think it was Chibi-usa?" Makoto asked.  
  
Mamoru shook his head. "If it was then Usako would have felt it too.   
Besides, whoever it was, had a strong link with me. But I don't know who it   
could be."  
  
Just then, the sky suddenly turned red and a circle opened in the   
clouds above the stairs leading to the Temple.  
  
"What the--?!" Rei started. But a sudden burst of wind and a bright   
flash of pink light cut her off. Then the sky returned to normal and the wind   
died down.  
  
Usagi knew what had happened. "Someone just time jumped!" she   
exclained.  
  
Before anyone could reply, she rushed over towards the Temple stairs to   
see who it was. There, halfway up the stone steps, was Chibi-usa. She was   
sparwled out on the steps. As they reached her, they saw that she had landed   
on top of someone, knocking them unconcious.  
  
"Kara-chan?!!" Usagi gasped when she realized who it was Chibi-usa had   
used as a landing mat.  
  
"I gotta work on my aim," Chibi-usa moaned as she rubbed her head.  
  
----------  
  
NEXT: Chibi-usa's back! But so is the Black Moon. What is the strange cloud's   
true motive? Who is the Betrayer it seems to be slightly obsessed about? Is   
he (or she) connected to the Moon? Who was it that Usagi saw? Will she be   
revealed?  
  
----------  
  
So, what do you think so far, readers? Please tell me!  
-Anaconda-  
Translations:  
iie--no  
nani--what  
onegai--please  
dai bo ju--it's all right, I'm all right, ect.  
oi--hey  
matte--wait, hold up  
hai--yes, yeah  
hime--princess  
sayanara--goodbye  
gome ne/gomen--sorry 


End file.
